


Bad Day

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ward,” she acknowledged him, desperately trying to hide her terror. “If that really is your name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given by Thea/jemward:  
> Jemma has a terrible day and Grant makes it better.

Jemma Simmons was having a bad day.

On the bright side, she can’t say it was the worst day of her life. That spot was currently held by the time she was expelled from boarding school when she was twelve. Now that, that was a bad one. Who knew nuns could be so sensitive? Weren’t they all about the love and forgiveness and second chances? And the way they told the story, they made it sound as if she destroyed the entire dormitory. It was, after all, only the kitchen and she had everything under control (mostly) when the firemen arrived.

Yes, today was not her worst day, but it would definitely make it to the top ten.

On the bright side, she was intact. Mostly. Except she had a long scratch on her right leg, a laceration on her right side, and a contusion on her left eye. It was also fortunate that all her teammates made it out from their quick strike against the latest Hydra/Centipede laboratory that was churning out super soldiers like it was the Ford assembly line.

On the other hand, she was locked in a dark six-by-six prison cell in god-knew-where. She lost her communicator, she was in danger of bleeding out from her wound despite the pressure she was applying on it, and the top three buttons of her favourite shirt had fallen off.

She was still deciding which scenario she was more afraid of: that they left her behind to die; or that they’d come back for her, when she heard someone opening the door.

Desperate eyes roved all over the small room for something, anything she could use to defend herself with, but it was heartbreakingly empty.

She scuttled on her butt towards the corner of the room and tried to make herself as small as possible.

The door opened slowly, silently, and was immediately followed by a familiar voice whispering, “Simmons.”

It was the traitor, armed to the teeth, who walked into the cell. He closed the door and locked the two of them inside.

“Ward,” she acknowledged him, immediately standing up and desperately trying to hide her terror. “If that really is your name.”

“That is my name.” he (surprise! Surprise!) frowned. He walked towards her.

Jemma was ashamed to say that she had jerked back in unconscious reaction but tried to cover it up with bravado. “Why are you here?” she asked suspiciously. “Is it time for my execution?”

“No.” Ward ran a hand through his face, as if he was fighting amusement. “I’m your extraction team.”

Her horror must have shown on her face because he gave her a narrow-eyed stare.

“You’ve got a better offer?” he asked.

“I’m smart,” she retorted with a confidence she did not really feel. “I don’t need extraction from you. A plan will come to me.”

“While you’re waiting for the solution to come to you,” he all but rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Simmons snorted, but before she could formulate a reply, Ward grabbed her arm and dragged her forward.

Ward opened the door, peered cautiously outside. “All clear,” he said, dragging her after him. “Stay behind me and keep quiet.”

It took them fifteen nerve-wracking minutes of playing cat-and-mouse before they reached what seemed to be the evil parking lot; filled as it was with huge, black SUVs of the same make and model.

He chose one, seemingly at random, opened the back door and stuffed Jemma inside. “Stay down until we’re clear.” he told her (unnecessarily, in Jemma’s opinion) before slamming the door close and climbing into the drivers seat.

One good thing about the black hats, their vehicles were heavily tinted so the chances of her being spotted inside were bill. Still, better safe than sorry so once again, Jemma made herself as small as possible at the bottom of the backseat. She didn’t breathe until fifteen minutes after Ward drove out of Evil, Inc. compound under the cover of darkness.

“You can move now.” Ward told her.

Slowly, Jemma uncurled. It was tough because her muscles have locked in place and she was a breath’s away from hyperventilation. Fortunately, she was a woman of logic and reason. She repeated that she was safe and out of danger (as far as she knew, but with Ward, who could be sure which hat he was wearing for the day?) until she got her breathing and her body under control.

She sat back up slowly. When she got herself settled, she looked out and saw nothing but darkness. She almost hyperventilated again when she realised that Ward was driving with the headlights off.

It took her another ten minutes to summon enough courage to ask, “Would it be too much of an imposition if I ask you could drive me to the nearest medical facility?”

“What?” Ward flipped open a light switch and caught a glimpse of her from the rearview mirror. He started cursing loudly and violently before jerking the vehicle to a shoulder. “Stay put.” he growled before getting out.

Was the jerk abandoning her? Well, the idiot left the key so she can—

The door to her left was suddenly wrenched open.

Ward saw her climbing through the space between the front seats and growled, “I told you to stay put!” he slid in, shoving her back into the backseat.

She glared at him before noticing the first aid kit he must have grabbed from the boot. She reached out to take it from him.

“Hands off, I can handle this.” Ward told her.

“Your bedside manner really needs work,” she grumbled, but allowed Ward to clean her wound.

As Ward ministered to her, Simmons could not believe the situation she found herself in. Hydra!Agent Ward actually rescued her and was now giving her first aid.

“Done,” he announced triumphantly moments later. “I don’t want to attempt to suture you, but that can wait until I deliver you to the nearest hospital or S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“What?”

“Why are you saving me?” she repeated. “I thought we were enemies now.”

Ward paused in what he was doing to look her in the eye. “I thought it was obvious.”

“What is obv—”

Jemma’s eyes widened when Ward interrupted her question by swooping in with a kiss. The kiss was gentle at first, until Jemma opened her lips in invitation. She didn’t know how much time had passed until she settled back to be more comfortable, but her wound took that time to make itself felt.

Ward must have felt her wince because he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Hi," she smiled at him shyly, which was ridiculous under the circumstance, but she felt her ears and cheeks burning.

“I would follow Garrett to the ends of the earth,” Ward admitted softly. “But I just found out in those three hours that you were kept captive, that I can’t let them hurt you.”

“Whoa.” Jemma’s eyes were wide. “Where did that come from?”

“I did have to keep my attraction to you under wraps.” he told her smugly. “If they knew how I felt, they would see it as a weakness, and they were right. And you know how good I am at keeping secrets and pretending. It’s been implied that I’m better in undercover than the Romanoff herself.”

“I don’t think so.” she almost want to take the words back because she knew it was not very smart to antagonise her rescuer (who was now apparently on a kissing basis with her). But come on, he may be Grant Ward who’s able to kill an enemy with a look (as long as the wind was not dusty), but he was talking about the Black Widow.

“I fooled everyone on board the Bus.”

“Yeah, but have you actually seen her in action?”

Ward clenched his jaw, but admitted, “No.”

“I have,” she replied. “She once masqueraded as Fitz and it took me four hours before I realised that something was wrong, and only because she didn’t complain when I started dissecting a cadaver.”

“That may be the case, but she isn’t the one who’s currently pulling one over Hydra to rescue your sexy yet smart ass, is she?” Ward grumbled.

Simmons abstained from giving a verbal answer, but her beaming smile was answer enough.

In conclusion, today may have started as a bad day, but things were definitely looking up.


End file.
